Believed
by Haizahr Hana
Summary: Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku merasa harus berada di sampingmu. Sekarang aku memilih di sini, bersamamu. Karena cinta bukan hal yang sesederhana itu./"Apakah setelah anak ini lahir, kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke bumi?"/OOC


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

Story © Haizahr hana

 **Warning!**

 **Abal, Membosankan, Typo(s), OOC, Mainstream dan penyakit aneh lainnya.**

 **Drama(?)**

 **Rated T**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read**

 **And Klik "Back"**

 **.**

 **Selamat Menikmati...**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Aku akan menyelamatkanmu dari kesepian. Aku akan bersamamu menemani harimu. Bagiku cinta tak penting lagi. Aku akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk bersamamu. Sampai mungkin cinta itu akan lahir perlahan.

Sampai saat ini kau masih menganggapku berpura-pura. Berpura-pura mencintaimu hingga kau masih mencari apa tujuanku. Namun kau tetap bahagia karena hal itu. Padahal aku tau itu menyakitimu.

Jujur, aku memang tidak mencintaimu. Tapi sekarang, kata tidak aku ganti dengan belum. Aku belum mencintaimu. Tapi aku selalu berusaha untuk mencintaimu. Karena aku telah memilihmu. Aku ingin bersama denganmu.

Aku tahu engkau kesepian. Di tempat seluas ini hanya kau tinggal sendiri hanya berteman boneka yang bisa kau kendali. Mungkin bisa dibilang rasa ini adalah empati, yang kini berkembang menjadi simpati. Tapi aku tak mempedulikannya asal kau tidak akan merasa sendiri.

Aku yakin kau tidak sepenuhnya percaya padaku. Kau yakin hatiku masih dipenuhi oleh pemuda dengan senyum matahari yang sudah kucintai sedari dulu. Aku tidak akan membantahnya. Aku memang masih mencintainya. Namun aku sudah tidak mengharapkannya. Sekali lagi, aku memilihmu.

Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku. Kau membutuhkanku dan aku merasa harus berada di sampingmu. Sekarang aku memilih di sini, bersamamu. Karena cinta bukan hal yang sesederhana itu.

Meski pun aku harus berpisah dengan keluargaku, teman-temanku, desaku, bahkan orang yang aku sayangi aku ikhlas, karena ini pilihanku. Aku memilihmu.

Jadi aku mohon jangan ragukan aku. Aku tahu kau menyimpan ketakutan dan rasa sedih itu. Rasa takut karena kapan pun aku bisa meninggalkanmu. Rasa sedih karena hatiku masih tidak menjadi milikmu. Di mana semua itu kau tutupi dengan senyum bahagia dan terima kasihmu.

Mulai sekarang kau bisa berbagi denganku. Menceritakan keluh-kesah mu padaku. Bersandar padaku. Percaya denganku. Karena aku istrimu. Aku yang telah berjanji mendampingimu. Sampai matiku. Selalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku mencintaimu. Aku baru mencintaimu. Mencintaimu ketika pertama kali kita bertemu. Mungkin niat awalku hanya ingin memanfaatkanmu. Namun semua itu berubah ketika aku memandang wajah tidurmu.

Rasanya hangat. Aku belum pernah merasakan hal ini dalam hidupku. Ingin rasanya mengenal lebih dekat dirimu. Di tengah rasa bahagia karena kau sudi ikut denganku, aku mengintip isi hati dan pikiranmu. Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika yang kulihat hanya seorang laki-laki berambut kuning dengan tiga goresan di masing-masing pipi.

Aku penasaran, mengapa laki-laki itu yang kau pikirkan, Hime? Siapa dia untukmu? Bukankah dia laki-laki yang melawanku tadi!

Kata-kata siapa dan kenapa berputar dalam kepalaku. Sampai aku sadar bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang kau cintai.

Tentunya aku bersikap tidak peduli, karena dari awal aku sudah meyakinkan diriku untuk tidak membawa perasaan dalam rencanaku. Niat awalku hanya ingin menghancurkan bumi, dan itu akan berjalan lancar apabila aku bersatu denganmu. Namun siapa sangka aku malah menginginkanmu untuk diriku. Itu terjadi di luar rencanaku.

Setelah semua usahamu dan teman-temanmu untuk menyadarkanku serta menghentikan rencanaku, kupikir aku tidak akan lagi bertemu denganmu. Aku sudah siap pergi dengan hasrat ingin memelukmu untuk terakhir kali. Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya karena sadar aku tidak pantas melakukan hal itu.

Saat itulah kau tiba-tiba menghentikanku. Menggenggam tanganku dan memintaku berbalik. Dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah ketika kau mengatakan ingin ikut bersamaku. Bukan hanya aku, bahkan keempat temanmu terkejut dengan penuturanmu. Bocah kuning itu paling tidak terima. Dia mencengkeram lenganmu kuat bahkan sampai mengguncang tubuhmu. Meminta penjelasan dengan suara yang tidak pelan.

Namun kau hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa kau memang ingin bersamaku. Teman merah mudamu marah. Dia yang sudah hampir menangis, mendatangimu. Mempertanyakan kenapa kau melakukan hal ini. Serta menyadarkan perasaanmu. Tapi kau hanya tersenyum. Tersenyum dengan campuran ekspresi yang tidak dapat kumengerti. Antara sedih, menenangkan dan menguatkan. Kau meminta waktu untuk berbicara dengan teman merah mudamu berdua. Kami hanya bisa diam mempersilakan.

Tiga puluh menit kau kembali dengan mata sembab. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan temanmu. Namun kini dia menguatkanmu. Bukan melarang maupun mencegahmu.

Kau berjalan dan berhenti di sampingku. Mengucapkan kata maaf dan salam pada teman-temanmu. Teman berkucirmu meminta dirimu untuk berfikir kembali. Namun kau menggeleng dan meraih tanganku untuk kau gandeng. Kau bilang sudah yakin akan pilihanmu.

Lelaki kuning itu menatapmu tajam. Terlihat murka akan dirimu yang kini menggenggam tanganku erat. Kulihat dia hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, namun teman merah mudamu mendahului dengan menyentuh bahunya. Menghentikan apa pun yang akan diucapkannya.

Teman merah mudamu meminta kita pergi, mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan semoga bahagia. Lalu kau menarikku kembali ke kastil yang kini kita tinggali. Menghiraukan teriakan namamu yang diserukan oleh makhluk berambut kuning di belakangmu. Kau makin menggenggam tanganku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Toneri-kun!"

Toneri tersentak mendengar suara lembut yang memanggil namanya. Mengerjapkan mata indahnya sebentar sebelum memandang wajah manis yang menatap khawatir kepadanya.

"Ada apa, Hime?" sahut Toneri sambil lanjut menyumpit makanan di hadapannya.

"Kau melamun sejak tadi, Toneri-kun. Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya Hinata menghentikan makannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa! Kau tidak perlu khawatir seperti itu, Hime. Lanjutkan makanmu!" perintah Toneri dengan menatap langsung Hinata, seakan menegaskan apa yang baru saja dia katakan.

Namun Toneri harus menghela napas ketika melihat istrinya yang kini malah meletakkan sumpit dan menatapnya tajam. Secara terang-terangan tidak menuruti ucapannya tadi. Toneri lupa, semenjak empat bulan ini istrinya menjadi orang yang lebih keras kepala dan suka membantah. Juga manja.

"Kemari, Hime! Duduk di sini!" ucap Toneri sambil menepuk pahanya. Memiringkan kursinya agar sang istri dapat duduk dengan leluasa.

Hinata segera beranjak, menghampiri sang suami dan duduk dengan nyaman di pangkuannya. Setelah nyaman dengan posisinya, dapat dia rasakan tangan sang suami yang memeluknya erat. Menggerakkan tangannya ke atas perut Hinata dan mengusapnya sayang.

"Jangan keras kepala begitu, Hime. Kau tidak ingat bahwa kini kau bukan hanya makan untuk dirimu sendiri? Dia bisa kelaparan jika kau tidak mau makan, Hime!" menggesekkan pipinya dengan pipi Hinata sekilas, lalu mengecup lama pipi lembut di sampingnya.

"Tidak, dia jadi tidak nafsu makan melihat Ayahnya hanya melamun tanpa menyentuh makanannya. Dia ingin Ayahnya mengatakan apa yang sedang dia pikirkan dan tidak boleh berbohong. Karena dia langsung tau jika Ayahnya sedang berbohong!" ujar Hinata keras kepala sambil mengusap pelan rambut silver suaminya.

Seharusnya Toneri tahu, bahwa istrinya adalah orang yang benar-benar peka. Dan dia tidak memiliki pilihan lain selain jujur.

"Hinata..." panggil Toneri pelan.

Hinata mendengarkan dengan saksama. Karena Hinata tahu, jika sang suami memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, berarti sang suami ingin bicara serius dengannya.

"Apakah setelah anak ini lahir, kau akan meninggalkanku dan kembali ke bumi?" tanya Toneri pelan. Dari nada suaranya, terdengar jelas bahwa dia menyimpan ketakutan yang dalam. Pandangan mata yang redup dan mimik muka yang sendu. Pertanyaan ini sudah lama dipendamnya. Pertanyaan yang membuat hari-harinya seakan menyiksa. Namun dirinya tidak pernah berani bertanya. Karena dia tahu jawabannya akan menyakitkan untuk dirinya. Setidaknya mungkin...

"Apa maksud pertanyaanmu itu, Toneri-kun?"

Terkejut. Hinata terkejut. Namun tidak benar-benar terkejut. Hinata hanya tidak menyangka jika Toneri akan menanyakan hal itu. Atau mungkin karena Toneri menanyakan hal itu sekarang. Karena Hinata selalu tahu bahwa Toneri selalu ingin menanyakan hal tersebut setiap harinya. Dan hal tersebut menimbulkan luka.

"Apa kau sungguh ingin aku kembali ke Bumi dan meninggalkanmu?" tanya Hinata dengan menatap mata Toneri telak.

Namun yang didapatkannya hanya wajah manis sang suami yang menutup mata.

"Kau meragukanku, Toneri-kun!? Kumohon jawab aku!"

"Ya, Hinata! Aku meragukanmu!" jawab Toneri cepat. Hingga dia tidak sadar bahwa suaranya telah meninggi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T.B.C**

Hai hai hai~~~~

Wkwkwk... ketemu lagi dengan Hana :D #plakk

Selamat datang di ranah NOTP tercinta saya :'D wkwkwk... adakah yang juga nge-ship Toneri-Hinata ? :D wkwk.. (/'o')/\\('o'\\)

Maap untuk fic yang amburadul ini :D sebenarnya fic ini adalah penghilang dahaga Saya atas keinginan untuk membaca fic ToneHina :') karena banyak yang tidak berminat dengan NOTP manis ini (menurut pengamatan Saya #plakk), akhirnya dengan sedikit Ilham yang dipaksakan(?) terciptalah fic gelap ini :'D jadi mohon maafkan Saya jika banyak kekurangan dalam fic di atas :D wkwkw... \\('0')/

Rencana awal, fic ini hanya akan menjadi OS. Namun di tengah jalan, tiba-tiba Negara Api menyerang dan Saya mengalami WB /('-')\ dan itu sangat menyiksa. Akhirnya fic ini sedikit banyak terbengkalai karena kesulitan saya dalam menyusun kata. Maaf jika ternyata fic ini amat aneh dan membosankan :'D

Saya baru sadar ternyata NaruHina sudah masuk 2nd Canonversary, dan Saya memiliki keinginan besar untuk ikut andil dalam event ini sekalipun hanya menyumbang sebuah fic ringan. Dan seketika itu pula Saya sadar, bahwa Saya tidak mampu untuk mengerjakan 2 fic dalam satu waktu tanpa menyelesaikan salah satunya terlebih dahulu. Didorong oleh hal tersebut, akhirnya dengan mengambil keputusan besar, saya potong fic ini menjadi dua bagian dengan tidak elitnya :( dan mempublishnya dengan segera :D agar Saya bisa fokus dan tenang dalam mengerjakan fic NaruHina yang baru.

Mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Saya yakin pasti banyak **typo** yang bertebaran, mohon bimbingannya dalam hal tersebut :') Semua ini untuk diri saya sendiri, jadi Saya menerima kritik-saran bahkan flame yang membangun sekalipun \\('o')/

Akhir kata, terima kasih.

Terima kasih.

Terima kasih.

 **هايزهر**


End file.
